Unable to Sleep
by xConquistadora
Summary: Saix can't sleep, so he comes to Xemnas in the middle of the night. [Xemnas x Saix] [Oneshot]


Author's Note:  
So….this is XemSaï. Oneshot. My favorite pairing of the Organization. SQUEE.

Huge Disclaimer! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does. Honor them.

I've been forgetting to put Author's notes in my stories…;

I seem to like putting "…" and I don't know why. xD

------------------------------------------------------

"Xemnas."

The name sounded so empty to him, so hollow. There was no meaning, no emotion. Of course. How could feelings be portrayed into one simple word, when there were no feelings to begin with?

"Sir…"

The voice neared closer. It no longer had the gruff accent of before. The tone had become much gentler, mimicking an almost-worried tone. Now, instead of sound, there was the slight whisper of a breath settling on his neck.

"What is it, Saïx?"

Orange eyes met yellow ones as the gray-haired man tilted his chin to the side to spot the direction of the oncoming voice. A black gloved hand rose and brushed silver bangs back behind the tan one's ear, but soon stopped and simply dropped at the sight of the blue-haired man before him. It wasn't the mere sight that made him freeze, it was the expression planted on his second's face. It wasn't cold and unfeeling like always. His normally-furrowed eyebrows were tilted back and the cold frown that lingered on his face didn't seem so cold anymore.

"_What is it_, Saïx?" Xemnas hastily repeated, a soft exhale escaping his mouth as he looked at the man before him. There was something about that saddened expression on Saïx's face that made Xemnas…almost feel uneasy. Even if he couldn't feel, he could certainly feel that sensation of his stomach almost turning.

The moon-watcher sighed and stepped forward, placing an ungloved hand to his forehead. "Apologies, sir… I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what?" Xemnas seemed a bit irritated now as he looked at his only gloved hand. He simply slipped it off and looked around in his room. He was alone, in this cold dark gray room, in a silver bed, trying to doze off to sleep. The Superior had even picked up a simple book to help him pass the time as he waited for dreams to sweep him away. That had changed relatively quickly when a knock had been heard at his door and the seventh member had waltzed in, stood next to him, and had waited for his attention.

Well, his attention was on Saïx now. And the man couldn't even tell him why he had interrupted?

"I couldn't…" Saïx hesitated, sighing to himself and folding his arms snugly across his chest. It was an idiotic request, the one he had in mind. Right now, he was in one of the most awkward positions he had ever been in this life. Here he was, Number Seven in the Organization, second-in-command to the Superior, and he was standing next to the enigmatic man's bed in night-blue pajamas decorated with a yellow moon imprinted on a shirt pocket. It would have been more embarrassing, had he brought his moon-shaped pillow with him. Thankfully, he had left that in his own room.  
"I couldn't…"

Xemnas scowled and scanned the man silently, his eyes flickering up and down as if to observe the unlikely view before him. He soon stopped and went back to his book, opening it carefully and gently grabbing a corner of a page as he began to read. "If you're going to sit there and stammer, Saïx, you best leave me be."

This comment took the other by surprise.

"No, sir, that's exactly it…I can't." the man sighed and sat down hesitantly on the foot of the bed, head flicking over to the side to get a better view at his superior and all of his glory. The man only had long silk black pants on. A black shirt was discarded to the side of the bed, indicating that he had been wearing it before, but probably didn't wish to any longer and had taken it off.

Now realizing that he was staring, he snapped back into this form of reality and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I…I can't sleep."

"Again?" Xemnas sighed and gently shut his book, making sure to put a feathered bookmark in its proper place inside it before putting the hardback on the bedside table by him. The man pulled up his knees and lowered his legs near his side, getting into a comfortable position as he reached over to get a better look at his second.  
"This has to stop sometime, Saïx…I can't go walk around with you every time you just happen to have insomnia."

Yellow eyes flickered upwards to meet with the orbs before him. "It's not insomnia…I…I had a bad dream."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

A simple sound of what sounded like stifled laughter broke the deadly stillness.

"Mocking me now? Doesn't seem like something you'd normally do, Superior." Saïx looked over towards the man, making a mental note to himself about how he should somehow get small revenge for this later.

"No…I just didn't expect that." Xemnas leaned over far enough to now be lying on his stomach. He propped up his elbows and rested his chin on his palms, looking up towards the man who right now, more than anything, seemed like a little frightened child to him.

"I mean…a bad dream? What are you, five?"

"Xemnas." Saïx scowled and dropped his shoulders, now slinking down to come face-to-face with his superior. "I know it's…odd…but I rarely get nightmares, sir. And this one was too real to be just a dream." The diviner stood up and strode over to the other side of the bed, then settled upon it and lied down next to the tanned figure beside him. He lowered his head into the sheets, closing his eyes and taking it that sweet, clean scent. Almost reminded him of lemons.

Finally, he heard what he wanted to hear.

"Ok, Saïx, tell me all about it."

So Saïx explained. About his dream, and how in it, Sora had broken the barriers of their castle and intruded into their rooms, managing to slay every one of them in only seconds.

He stopped every once in a while to think of the right words, the right details, that would give vivid image to his horrifying dream. To his own surprise, Xemnas was paying attention to every word he said. It was like he was interested in the man's nightly vision.

"The worst, part, though…" the blue-haired diviner looked down and closed his eyes, losing himself once again in the superior's refreshing bed sheets. "…was when he killed you."

Xemnas was slightly taken aback, but not surprised. The ghostly image of a warm smile crossed his features as he lowered his face near Saïx's. "And why's that, Seven?"

"When that blasted key hit you…everything went slow… and I had this throbbing pain." Saïx didn't dare open his eyes. If he did, he would have come face-to-face with that luscious tanned image, and his pale cheeks would have quickly been shaded in red. "Right…where my heart should be."

Once again, there was a long silence.

Once again, Xemnas broke the quiet barrier.

"Come here." The tanned man propped himself up and shook his head, leaning back now to recline on the back of his bed. He lied down comfortably and looked over to Saïx, motioning for him to come closer. He smiled when his orders were met and the pale figure of the diviner crept up towards him.

"Until we get our hearts back, I don't want you to feel any pain there." Xemnas looked over to his second, who was almost snuggled up against him, like a small child who was sleeping with his parents after reading a nightly bedtime story.

"If there's anything you need to feel, I'll have to feel it too." An amazingly fit arm wrapped around Saïx's frail form and brought him close, their bodies gently touching in the cold still of the night.

"Yes…sir…" Saïx looked up, his lips twitching upwards in a small grin. He exhaled in what seemed to be relief, then closed his eyes and made himself comfortable by getting closer to the superior's warm, bare torso. He rested his head on that tanned chest and gently, his own chest began to rise in silent snoring.

"Sleep well." Xemnas grinned and rested his own head atop his diviner's, and soon, he too, as asleep.

---------------------------

This was kind of short...I should have made it longer 00

Read and review please:3 A happy Diluxia writes more XemSai fics!


End file.
